


Roland Blum x Male Reader (Oneshots)

by hoodiestitch



Category: the good fight - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform, Smut, The Good Fight, Weird Plot Shit, did i mention roland is a sweetheart in this?, having a soft spot for fluffy smut gang, he kinda seduced you tho, i am just a gay alright, i mean the character isn't michael sheen but is played by him so i thought i'd tag it, it's 12 am, mlm, roland blum - Freeform, roland has a soft side, roland is a bottom, roland is just a big old sweetheart, smutty fluff, you're in a relationship with roland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestitch/pseuds/hoodiestitch
Summary: Just a collection of Roland Blum x Male Reader one shots I'm putting together.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Male Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Surprise Visit

The bed creaks. You lay down in your apartment bed, after a long, tiring day at work. You finally have the time you ached for, just some time for silence and some pleasure. 

Well, that will be interrupted very early. You forgot to lock the door to your apartment. You hear some quiet mumbling outside of the door, from a male voice. The door creaks open, and a man walks in. You recognize him immediately.

It’s Roland from work. He decided to pay you a visit for some egregious reason. As pretty as a man he is, he’s definitely a character. He definitely seems like the type of person to do this sort of stuff.

Peering into the main room where Roland was making himself at home, and he spots you and smirks. You have no choice but to ask. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” you asked, very alarmed with the random intrusion. Since you know him, you feel less in danger. But it was still quite a concerning arrival.

Roland was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a lovely crimson vest over it, with long, black dress pants and shoes.

He struts his way slowly into the room, leaning on the frame of the door. “Well, I didn’t know you were gonna be here. I’ve had my eye on you around the workplace. You are quite the man, aren't ‘cha?” he winks at you, running his hand up and down the frame of the wall.

“That’s really funny, Roland. But why are you even… uh, here?”

He chuckles. “I have my reasons,” he says, quite vaguely. He makes his way to you, putting his hands on the end of the bed while leaning over, shaking his hips a little. This puts butterflies in your stomach.

“Up for a little fun, darling? I want you to be mine,” Roland teases. 

You hear your heartbeat thump louder and louder. “Are you… suggesting sex? A relationship? What’re your... intentions...?” you say, crawling backwards on the bed.

“Any goes. I’ve been yearning for contact from a man like you. A relationship just extends that soothing ecstacy. I will treat ‘ya right, baby,” he whispers, laughing softly to himself.

With just a few minutes in, he’s got you completely whipped. But, you feel obligated to ask.

“How did you know I… that I lived here?” you ask shakily, your mind swirling and imagining what’s next to come.

“All it takes is some asking around... a few rosters, too. A fairly simple task. So, what'd ya say? Up for some fun, and maybe more?”

You chuckle to yourself. “You’re sort of a creep, but the feeling’s been mutual for quite some time.”

Hearing this, Roland crawls onto the squeaky bed. “Good, good. Let’s take it slow, baby. I want this night to last forever. I’ve been waiting for this moment since my first sight of you.”

As much as a creepy bastard he was, he’s acting fairly... charming. He has you wrapped around his finger with just a few sentences.

He takes a seat on your lap, and leans down until his nose makes contact with yours. Suddenly, he closes his eyes and slowly pushes your face towards his, and eventually his soft lips meet yours. 

He begins to passionately make out with you, his desire for love and contract blossoming every second.

Picking up speed, you feel yourself practically melt. Each second sends you further away from reality. You slide your hands up his back and make your way to his curls. You run your finger through them, scratching his head a little. He tugs on the top of your shirt and huffs into your mouth. His breath smells like cinnamon for some odd reason, but that’s not a complaint.

“Roland, I-” 

He interrupts you. “Shut it, I’m not wasting a second here,” he whispers, his eyes still closed. 

Roland’s face gets shoved back into yours, and suddenly your mind goes blank once more. You completely forget what you were gonna say. This melting feeling is coming back to you all at once. You feel yourself trembling.

When pulling away from your face, he wipes a little bit of slobber off your chin with his thumb. 

“Mind if I?” he whispers in your ear, lifting the bottom part of your shirt. 

You put your hands on his sides. “Yes, yes go ahead.”

“Arms up,” he says. You do as he says, and he lifts your shirt up, and tosses it onto the floor. He unbuttons his own shirt. Every button he unbuttons makes your heartbeat rise. Eventually, his shirt slips off, and he throws it onto the bedroom floor.

“Look at you,” he whispers, rubbing his hand up and down your front torso

You let out a small laugh. “Cut yourself some slack, Roland. You look very beautiful yourself,” you whisper endearingly.

“Hah, shut it. You don’t mean that,” he whispers. You could tell he has a softer side coming out.

You rub his belly with both of your hands, giving a few gentle squeezes. “You’d be surprised.”

He simply laughed, rubbing the sides of your face with his hands. This softer side of him was very lovely to witness, especially in an intimate situation such as this.

“From now on, you don’t gotta call me Roland. I mean, you can. But you can call me your honey. Your dove. Your dear. Capiche? You’re mine now.”

“Of course,” you say, with a satisfied smile.

“This might be… very awkward to explain to people who ask how this all began, eh?” he chuckles.

You nod. “Yeah, I would’ve never thought this would happen in a million years, dear.”

There was a short pause. “Call me dear again,” he whispers to you.

“Ok, dear.”

Roland smiles. “Say it again.”

“Dear.”

He chuckles. And kisses you on the lips. “Lovely,” he growls, in a deep voice.

Leaning downward, he goes for your neck. He huffs and growls as he nibbles upon your neck. Slowly, he rubs his hands on your sides, and moves his mouth down to your chest, then to your stomach, and then to your crotch. 

You run your fingers through his curly hair once more. Looking up at you, he rubs your inner thighs, taking notice to the erection growing underneath your black dress pants. 

“Hmm… a little excited aren’t we? Can’t say I blame you, feeling just the same,” he says in a sing-song voice, leaning up on his knees to take acknowledgement to his bulge coming through his pants. He sways it around, back and forth slowly. Once he gets his laugh out of it, he leans back down to give you some attention.

“Let me see. Let me see what we have to work with here, shall we?” he says, raising his eyebrows.

You mumble something, but not even you know what you were trying to say. He unbuttons the pants and zips them down, and scoots back a little bit to take them off completely. You hear a flop as the pants are thrown onto the floor.

Hesitantly, Roland puts one of his hands on your bulge, kneading it tenderly. The other hand is on your side, rubbing your lower waist with his thumb.

“Mmm… very nice, indeed,” he whispers. He reaches down your boxers, and squeezes your member with his fingers, building up pressure. While doing this, he leaned down to your face and held a long kiss with you, to silence your whimpers.

You begin to explore his body with your hands, up his back, on his belly, and around his butt and thighs.

He pulls his face away from yours for a short few seconds to get a good look in your eyes. “Getting a little risqué with your touching, eh? Feels wonderful, you wanting to get to know every inch of my body. Exploring every crevice, every cranny of my figure. Fuck, I can’t get enough of this… mmmh...” he whispered, as you continued to massage every accessible area of his physique. 

He pulls away from your face, and towers above you on his knees, whilst you lay back and stare up at him.

You move your hand to the nightstand, turning on the table lamp, so you’re able to get a good look at one another. 

The light glistens against his skin. You take notice of his facial details, the way his eyes peer down at you, the pigment of his curly hair and beard, the shadows around his gut, chest, and legs, his bodily hair that shines with the light. 

It’s all staring at you at once. You can’t help but stare back at it. Biting your bottom lip subtly, he unbuttons his bottoms. He scoots back a little bit, making enough room to get them completely off.

_Zzzzip._

He shuffles his pants off, and throws them on the floor. Once more, Roland towers over you on his knees right below your stomach, allowing you to feast your eyes on what has become yours. 

You take a good, long look. 

He’s wearing dark purple boxer briefs, packing an average sized length. The elastic around the boxer briefs hugs upon his curves beautifully. He has stretch marks on his inner thighs and lower stomach, but that isn’t an issue in the slightest.

Once he was all ready and comfortable, he bent his knees downward, sitting down on your lap. He made himself comfy real quick, as he softly bounces and grinds on your lap tenderly to tease you. Roland leans his back downwards to press his nose against yours, with his eyes centimeters away from yours.

Deeply staring into your eyes, he whispers, “Having a good time, darling?”

You can not think. Your brain is occupied by many waves of desire. Gripping his thighs, your brain just wants to spill out all of its praise onto him. But it can’t.

“Yes, please keep going, love,” is all you can mutter, over and over again. 

Hearing this, Roland gives you a kiss on the forehead. With a small, deep chuckle, he whispers, “That’s what I love to hear, dear. Now… Let me show you the hell of my heart.”

Just the thought of what his intentions were excites you. Every second of contact sends your stomach churning into excitement. He rises up above you, and slides your boxers down, revealing your length. You anticipate his touch.

His nurturing hands give it a touch.

“This is where the real fun begins. I’ll start out slow, baby. Got it?”

You nod. He gives your length a few slow, gentle strokes. The touch you’ve been aching for is being more and more satisfied. But, it is not enough to quench it. You squirm a little bit, despite him still taking it slow.

You feel something warm on your length. A tongue.

Roland generously licks the back of your length, stimulating you ever so dearly. He continues to stroke you softly, alongside his tongue massaging your length. The stimulation is driving you mad. He licks from the bottom of your length to the top, and licks his way up to your face, to snog you in a passionate, gingerly way.

Rubbing the sides of your face gently, he moves away from your face and slowly opens his eyes. He leans up, and takes his boxer shorts off. His length is fully hard, but around average sized. That is something you don’t mind at all though, it wasn’t important to you.

“I suppose we need some lube for what’s to come next, hmm?” he says quietly to you.

You peer over to the nightstand. Thinking about it, you could’ve sworn there was lube in there. At least a condom. Just anything. After rummaging for a few seconds in the small, messy drawer, you find a small, half full bottle of lube, ready for use. This brings a smile to both of your faces.

“Here you go.”

Taking the bottle out of your hand, he puts a dab of it on his hand, and rubs it on his entrance, whilst biting his bottom lip. Seeing his face like this churns your stomach with pure excitement and anticipation.

Roland puts another dab of lube into his fingers. He reaches down to your length, rubbing the slippery lube all over it. He thoroughly rubs his fingers against it, kneading it with his hand. You haven’t even fucked yet and you’re drooling with inclination.

“Alright. Here goes. I’m ready,” he says in a soft, sing-song voice.

You take a deep breath. “I’m ready too.”

He positions himself over you. You feel the tip of your length touch against his entrance. The feeling is absolutely electrifying. He begins to push down on you, until you feel him loosen up and slip into his bottom.

“Oh, oh fuck…!” he groans, slowly lowering himself onto you. Gripping his thighs, you can hardly even think straight. His soft moans you hear sounds like music to your ears. Whilst riding his first few strokes, his eyes shut and jaw opens, yielding some of the appetizing, yet sweetest, moans you’ve ever heard in your lifetime.

The bed creaks.

“Wow…Whew, is it good?” he whispers, stopping for a second to check up on you.

You grip his thighs with one hand, and then rub his lower stomach with the other. The most beautiful, charming, and impish man you have the pleasure of knowing was on your lap. Riding you. You can say for sure his lighter side of his personality comes through during intimate situations. He just must have a soft spot for the ones he loves. 

Let’s just say, you couldn’t be better. You adjust yourself under him.

“I’m good, I’m good. Doing alright, there?” you say in a sweet tone to him.

He takes a deep breath, as his length twitches. He nods. 

“Yeah, I’m doin’ alright. The first few seconds of sex takes some gettin’ used to,” he sighs under a few grunts. Once more, he slowly begins to thrust himself up and down, and once more, the soft groaning comes again, entering your ears.

His entrance is extremely warm, gripping your length in a snug manner. The way he speaks to you is pure bliss. You just want to praise every inch of his physique.

Every. Single. _Inch._

But not now. Perhaps during the cuddling session, you plan to just spill it all out. His hands rest on your shoulders. While peering down at you, his jaw is slightly open, letting out a soft, pleasured whine with every stroke. He picks up speed a tad.

You’re both practically gone from reality. He reaches down to fondle himself tenderly, while endearingly whimpering your name over and over. You feel the pressure building up, tremendously. With every single time he thrusts his hips down onto your lap, he tries to angle himself to hit that sweet spot he loves oh so much. Almost every stroke rubs against it softly. You’re both sweating furiously. 

You can’t hold back any more.

“Dear, I’m g-”

He interrupts you. “Gonna cum? I hear ‘ya, I feel like I’m getting pretty close too, you know!” he says, stuttering. You feel it build up by the second.

And then, finally.

You let it all out. Shivering up, you release a load into Roland’s insides, laying your head on the pillow behind you.

“Ahh-...” you whimper.

Roland is still riding you, whimpering and moaning softly, trying to make himself cum. You decide to return the favor. Looking back up at him after calming down from the high, you wrap your hand around his length and give it kind, but quick, strokes. 

He’ll be coming in _no_ time.

“Mmm, I feel it coming, prepare!” he babbled. Just a few seconds passed, and he came with a loud groan. Slowing down from the high, he stops riding on your lap, and crawls up to lay next to you on his stomach.

You’re both breathing heavily, covered in sweat and semen. 

“You want a towel?” you offer, trying to get up. Your legs feel like jello.

He nods, coming down from his high. “Yes, yes please. God…”

“Alright,” you reply. You get up and head to the bathroom. Grabbing him a towel, you bring it into the room and set the towel next to him. He uses it to dry his head and back from sweating. You lay back down next to him, wrapping your arms around his shivering body.

“So, bubba, how was that for a good time?” you ask him.

“Pff. Bubba. Cute nicknames already? It was just… wow. That’s all I can really say ‘bout it, just… holy _fuck_ ,” he says, still huffing a little bit. You snuggle up next to him.

You want to give praise. So much of it.

“Y’know, I find your body very beautiful.”

He looks up at you. “Hush.”

You scoff. “It’s true. You’re perfect.”

Giggling to himself a little bit, he gives you a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.”

His personality at work is _completely_ different from the personality that was sitting right in front of you. It’s such a beautiful sight to see him so loving. This was definitely a strange way to begin a relationship this way, but we’ve apparently been both yearning for one another for a _while_ , which is definitely strange to think about.

He flips over on his back. “Mind if I stay the night?”

“Stay as long as you’d like.”

Smiling, he wraps his arm around you. “Thanks, baby.”

A few short seconds of silence rises.

“I’m curious… what _is_ beautiful about my body?”

You take a good look up and down at the physique sitting in front of you. Where do you begin?

“Your gorgeous eyes, your curly hair, your beard, your belly, your stretch marks, your thighs, your arms… the list goes on and on, Roland.”

He finally believes that you’re being genuine. You’re both happy. He snuggles you closer.

“Sweet of you, darling.”

You put your hand on the side of his face. “I try.”

He kisses you one last time before dragging a blanket over your nude bodies, warming up quite quick. It’s weirdly easier to fall asleep next to him.

What can I say? He’s practically a human-sized teddy bear. Within half an hour, you both fall asleep and spend the entire night in one anothers tender, welcoming grasp.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally back. lost a lot of motivation to continue this, but it's here!

You twist the shower handle.

The water flow comes to a stop, and you slide open the door to your shower. There’s quite a lot of steam in the mirror, but you choose to ignore it. Not important right now. Opening a small cabinet, you take out a fresh towel and put on some clean clothes by the bathroom sink.

There’s a creak on the floorboards outside the door. It couldn’t be Roland, because he wasn’t home from work yet. Otherwise, you’d hear him. You finish up, dry your hair and body, and get dressed. You place your previous clothing and your towel in a hamper by the bathroom door.

Once you’re all freshened up, you open the door.

Roland is standing there, with a big smile on his face. He immediately rushes towards you, giving you a big bear hug. He squeezes you so hard, you both fumble over and find yourselves on the floor.

“Well, someone’s happy to see me?” you tell him.

He laughs. “I was so fucking lonely today.”

You hug him back, and you both just lay there for a minute, laughing amongst one another. You eventually quiet down and warm up to one another. He pulls you up to him, where he’s closer to your face. 

_Muah. Muah. Muah._

Roland just begins to shower you in soft, captivating smooches on your face and neck. You chuckle to yourself and embrace him.

“Let’s make up all the time we missed together, shall we?” he whispers in your ear.

Almost immediately, he picks you up bridal style. He carries you to the bed and sets you down gently, almost as if you were gonna break any moment now. Laying down next to you, he grasps your hand and kisses it, going up your arm and leading to your face.

He wraps his arms around you, softly kissing your lips. Still holding your hand, he rubs his thumb against your hand. You run your hands up his sides and arms, caressing his figure in a loving way.

“Roland. Roland, I just want to worship you.”

He opens his eyes, raising his eyebrow.

“Lay on your back,” you whisper.

Without a word, he slowly leans up, the bed creaking, and lays on his back. You lean over him, getting a good look.

Roland looks nervous, to say the least. He doesn’t want to disappoint you.

You run your hands up his belly, then to the collar of his shirt. You unbutton the shirt he was wearing with your fingers, going all the way down. While doing so, he closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

Opening his shirt, you take a good look at what’s in front of you. His chest, his belly, his collarbones, his stretch marks. Every crevice of him is beautiful, aching for your touch and your worship.

“Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous,” you whisper.

Putting your hands on his belly, you lean down and give the space right above his belly button a kiss. Leaning back up, you rub his belly some more, massaging him. 

“Mmm…” he whispers nervously.

Hearing this, you feel like you’re doing something right. You want him to feel _incredible_. By any means necessary. You begin to kiss upward from his belly, his chest, his neck, where you finally reach his face, which you would kiss him on the lips.

After a few good seconds of snogging one another, you seperate your faces for a moment. He smiles, whilst looking deeply into your eyes.

“Fuck… you treat me so good… Y’know what? I’m not guilty about being selfish about you… gloating about you is something I’m not ashamed of... You’re truly one of a kind, eh? It almost seems unfair to everyone that I’m the only one to hold you this close,” he whispers to you, rubbing the side of your face.

You shiver. “I love you, I love you so much. Every ounce of my love is yours. Let me worship you.”

Be bites his bottom lip softly. “Okay, I’ll let you do your thing,” he whispers back, taking a deep breath. You slide down, nuzzling his chest softly. His body hair is fluffy. You can’t help but rub your face against his chest. Roland wraps his arms around you, holding you close as you listen to his heartbeat pound out of love.

Scooting over a little bit, you make room for your arms. Still laying your head on his fluffy, soft chest, you put your hand on his belly, running your fingers down his stretch marks.

“Your stretch marks... I absolutely adore them. I think they're absolutely handsome.”

His face turns a reddish shade of pink. No one, as far as I know, has really mentioned much about his stretch marks. However, it made him feel... content with himself. Like his insecurities surrounding them were slowly dissolving away.

Leaning downward, you nuzzle and kiss his stretch marks, showing your love to what makes him different. 

“You really think so?” he asks you, in a quiet manner.

The bed creaks, as you crawl back up to him and lay your head right back where it was, on his chest. You hear his heartbeat as the hairs on his chest tickles your face whilst laying there. His chest is soft, perfect for resting after a long day. You wrap one of your arms around his lower body, and you use your other hand to gently caress his stretch marks with your fingers. You share the obvious answer.

“Without a doubt. Every single inch of you is chiseled to perfection.”

He smiles, wrapping his burly arms around you, warming both of you up. “I love you so dearly, my dove. I would not trade you for the entire world,” he whispers in a sweet tone. He hugs you a little tighter. The top of your head fits perfectly under his chin. But, moments later, he pulls you up to snuggle and kiss you as much as he can. He wants to return the favor for making him feel this way.

“You make me feel loved, you know? I just want to let you know that you are one of a kind. The way you treat me is like no other. Your love for me is like no other. It’s unbelievable how I managed to get someone as sweet as you. You are stunning. Stunning, stunning, _stunning_.”

Shuffling you up closer to him, he touches his nose against yours. He pulls your face back into his, passionately kissing you as he rubs your sides up and down. Your desire for one another grows and grows by the _second._

“I’ll cherish you forever,” he whispers, getting a chance to catch his breath.

Forever. That’s a word that excites you. _Forever_ . It echoes in your head. You _want_ this to be forever. You want his love forever. You want to love him forever.

He nuzzles your nose. “I’m glad we could make up our lost time away from one another. I don’t want this to end. Ever.”

“Then let’s stay here,” you reply back to him.

“Don’t see an issue with that.”

You both stay put. Taking a look at the clock, you notice you’ve been laying together for over an hour now. That’s something you don’t mind at all. 

You could spend _so_ much longer next to him. Hours.

Looking down at his body, you take note of his gorgeous features. His nose. His eyes. His lips. His hair and beard. His body hair. His stretch marks all around his body. His legs. There isn’t a single complaint in the world with this man’s body. You couldn’t find anyone more gorgeous if you _tried_.

You want to take this somewhere else. Some place that seems more comfortable, more sentimental.

Whilst your mind thinks of an idea, you remember that it’s the thought that counts. You want to find an area that the moon shines the brightest on, the wind blows softly to where you are able to warm up under a fluffy blanket under the stars, just you and him.

You know exactly where to go.

“Let’s take this somewhere.”

He looks down towards you, clearing his throat. “Well, uh… where?”

You have just the spot in mind. There’s a balcony at your apartment. It may not seem like the most perfect or romantic spot, but it gets the job done without disturbing neighbors. Plus, it takes almost no travel to get there. You just step on out and there it is.

“Out on the balcony. It’s, really just… pretty out there, I wanna spend some time with you outside tonight.”

He leans up and looks out the window. You were right, it _is_ a beautiful night. The moon shines through the windows, and you both hear the soft wind swiftly flow through the trees.

You slide to the side of the bed, looking at him.

“C’mon.”

As you’re gathering a blanket from the drawers and a candle from the kitchen, he gets up, and stands by the patio door. He waits for you to finish up gathering what you need before heading out.

Once you have everything, you have the blanket rolled up in one arm, and a candle with a lighter in the other.“After you,” he says, opening the door. You smile at him and walk out, placing the blanket on the patio loveseat. The loveseat is a small, navy blue color, with dark, wooden mahogany arm rests. You then place the candle on the patio table.

He has a seat next to you, snatching the blanket and unraveling it around the two of you. Once you are both wrapped comfortably in the blanket, all you wanted to do was lean against him. So, that’s exactly what you did. You lean over, resting your head against his shoulder. The two of you feel a short breeze, causing you to huddle up closer against one another, creating warmth between one another.

The cinnamon scented candle fills the air as the outdoors seem a lot more prevalent to your senses. You touch your nose against the side of his neck, whilst he is nesting you in his arms. You feel cozy, you could just fall asleep.

After a little bit of time, you begin to feel quite drowsy. His warm body mixed with the outdoors appealing to all of your senses sends you to sleep in no time.

Roland looks down to you, asleep on his arm. He nests you in his arms closer than before, making sure you are comfortable. After some time of being asleep, he figured he would have to bring you inside. But, he did not want to disturb your sleep.

As gently as he could, he lifts you up, with his arms around you. He makes it to the bed, and lays you down gently, as if you could’ve broken into thousands of pieces if he had set you down too hard. Going back to the patio to get the blanket and put out the candle, you still are fast asleep on the bed. Walking back into the bedroom, he wraps the blanket around your sleeping body.

Once Roland feels that you are as comfortable as you can be, he decides to slide into bed right next to you, holding your resting body against his. While asleep, you cling onto him for warmth. You find relaxation listening to his heart beat, listening to his belly grumble every now and then.

Your embrace startled Roland. He thought he had woken you up while getting himself ready to end the day, but he sighed at the realization you were still fast asleep. Laying his head back onto the pillow, he pulls you closer, and rests his eyes. It was a matter of moments where he found himself in a deep sleep.

The birds are chirping. The sun shines through the window.

You open your eyes. Whilst you were sleeping, the two of you snuggled closer together. Your head was directly under his chin, with his chest right in your face. Once he feels you shuffling around, he leans back to look at you with a smile.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he says with a kiss on the cheek.

You embrace one another in bed, taking a deep breath. Roland chuckled a tad. You ask him, “did you sleep well?”

“Yes, Yes I did,” he breathes softly to you.

“I slept wonderfully, knowing I have what it takes to make you happy.”

You smile, eyes half closed. “I’m glad I can make _you_ happy.”

“Heh… Damn right you do,” he says, wrapping his other arm under your body. He whispers, “You make me happy, I make you happy. Balances out, eh?”

After a few seconds of silence, he says something quietly to you. “Well.. I’m comfy. I don’t wanna move again.”

“I’ll stay here for as long as you’d like.”

Roland smiles. “Good, good. I wanna be with you ‘til my end.”

“Because I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
